Valentina Babysits
by rabbit-miza
Summary: Valentina is a normal teenage girl. But when she is coax into babysitting two boys, she needs to be more than normal to survive the night.


Chapter 1

It was one of those times again, where school was out for some reason or another and Valentina finds herself staying with relatives in another town. Sure it would seem fun not having schools or homework but being young means you get bored too quick.

"Why don't you take up babysitting my dear," said her aunt.  
"I know some people who're looking for one," she continued as she prepares food for dinner.

"You'll have something to do and get some allowance...maybe meet a nice boy. It'll be fun!' she tries to convince her niece.

Boys, if there was a time Valentina wish to meet one, then this wasn't it. Valentina's aunty was a nice person and so was her uncle but what made her really don't want to see another boy is her 8 naughty cousins, who are all boys mind you. Since she arrived in town her 8 cousins have not yet stop making every waking and sleeping moment a living hell; from getting tease with rubber snakes to bursting through the door as she was about to change and all the rowdy rough boys' moments. It was just too much. The only time she was able to breathe was when all 8 went to school. 'Peaceful at last,' was what she said when the last one left. Boys. That would be the last thing she'd look for here. Besides, she already has a crush on that lucha libre wrestler. Don Boulda, the buff Mexican wrestler with the cute braided hairdo and a good amount of hair on his chest.

"I don't know aunty. It sounds like too much work," she said as she sat at the kitchen table hands propping up her chin.

"Really, because Mrs. Salazar's babysitter cancelled last minute and she's looking for someone who can come tonight," said dear aunty as she chops carrots and all sort of veggies.

"Tonight? That's too soon. I need to think about it more," Valentina said as she stares into the wall thinking about what to do.

"I understand me dear. Well your, at least you can spend time with your cousins and their friends," said dear aunty again.

Valentina shot up and asked, "Friends? What do you mean?"

"Tonight is the lucha libre championship wrestling match. The boys are bringing over some friends to watch it on your Uncle's new flat screen TV."

It didn't take a genius to figure out the catastrophe waiting in store when the words 'boys', 'some friends', and 'wrestling championship match' were put together.

"I guess I should call Violetta and tell her you're not interes-"

"I'll do it!" Valentina cuts in quick.

"Excuse me muchacha?"

"The babysitting job! I'll do it. Tonight right? The Salazar's. You can count on me." Valentina said as she got up from her chair, bump into the corner of the table and scramble to face her aunt. If desperation had a face, it was Valentina's.

"That's wonderful muchacha. I'm sure Mrs. Salazar will be so happy. I'll call her after I'm done cooking."

"No! Call her now! I'll dial her number for you. Or stir! Let me stir that!" she took the ladle from her aunt and stir while putting the biggest grin ever.

"Ok ok. I'll call her now," said Valentina's aunt as she walked to the phone and wiped her hands on her apron.

Valentina gave a relief sigh. 'That was too close,' she thought.  
She placed a hand on her hip and shifted her weight to one leg as she stirred the broth mindlessly.  
'There's no way I'm going to be stuck around boys during the Wrestling Championship Match.'  
She could hear her aunt on the phone in the next room.  
"That's right Violetta. She said she can babysit them tonight," Her aunt said happily.  
Valentina nods approvingly as she eavesdrops from where she was standing.  
"At 6pm. Dinner at your place?"  
Valentina nods. 'Dinner at their place? EVEN BETTER~!'  
"I'll tell her that. Alright. I'm sure the boys would be happy to have her."  
Valentina nods again. Then she stops. 'Boys?'  
"Yes, yes, goodbye then." Her aunt said and hangs up.

"Aunty!" Valentina suddenly appeared behind the lady and made her jump and curse.  
"Ay Carumba! My dear! Don't do that! You know I have a weak heart!"

"Aunty..." Valentina said slowly, "Did I mishear or did you said boys?"

"What? Boys?" Her aunt said as her hand massage her chest as if that could make her heart slow down a bit.

"Yes... the babysitting job. I'm to babysit girls right?" Valentina said her hand gripping the ladle hard it might just break.

"Well, no. I didn't say that. Mrs. Salazar has two boys." Her aunt said and taking slow deep breaths.

Valentina's eyes grew big and she was turned to stone, literally. Several things went through her head as she stood glued in place. Even the sound of her aunt surprised babble over the food in the kitchen could disrupt her train of thought.

Then as though someone pressed the play button she drop to her knees hands reaching towards the sky, with the ladle still in one hand and cried at the top of her lungs "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

To make things more dramatic, somewhere out there a flock of birds flew off the trees, people simultaneously turned to one direction and the young lady's voice has reached space. Yes Space.

To be continued... ;)


End file.
